


Being Besties With Kara

by deanmonreigns



Series: DCEU Writings [8]
Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, dc headcanon, dc imagines, kara danvers headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Reader, Kara Danvers/You
Series: DCEU Writings [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832998
Kudos: 9





	Being Besties With Kara

* * *

  * Being there for each other.
  * Working together.
  * Deep conversations.
  * Shopping sprees.
  * Girls night.
  * Kara setting you up on dates.
  * Comforting you when they end up being total assholes.
  * Her telling you shes supergirl. Which causes you to squeal in excitement.
  * Fangirling about her being supergirl.
  * Kara being extremely over protective of you.
  * Making each other laugh.
  * Eating a lot of pizza and junk food.
  * Shipping mon el (mike) and her together.
  * Movie nights.
  * Eating lunch together.
  * Being total dorks. 
  * Baking.




End file.
